The present invention relates to sun visors mounted in vehicles and more particularly to an improved sliding sun visor assembly.
When driving a vehicle it is desirable to shield an occupant's eyes from glaring sunlight which enters the vehicle interior through the windshield or the side windows. As a result, vehicle interiors are usually equipped with sun visors. Typically, a sun visor slides adjacent the vehicle windshield or side window to provide different areas of effective sun blocking protection. Such slidable sun visors must minimize the slide effort of the visor, while still controlling lateral play and flutter, during operation of the vehicle. Such slidable visors often include metal to metal, or metal to plastic contact between the mating surfaces of the sliding components within the visor assembly. The sliding frictional engagement between such components can increase the effort needed to slide the visor, and cause undesirable wear between the components. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an improved sliding sun visor assembly.